meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Meaghana
Meaghana (Major Goddess of Nature) (Queen of the Pantheon) (True Neutral) Meaghana is the Goddess of nature and the wife of Hosia. Since the destruction of the Planet Meaghana and her resurrection, Meaghana now has her own body separate from the planet. She is the Goddess least likely to interfere directly preferring to allow her druids to deal with mortal problems. Beliefs of the Priesthood: The Priests of Meaghana are all druids. As such they all see nature as the greatest force in the universe. Also the entire priesthood has the tendency to gravitate towards neutrality. Most of their beliefs and rituals are carried down by word of mouth; however there is one written document in the Meaghanan faith. The Writings of Meaghana as revealed by the Demi-goddess Meroot. This writing is magically carved in to the Stone of Truth, a large stone in the great grove. The writing is repeated and explained below: 1) Love others as She loves you. All are deserving of care and understanding. Only when one is evil and completely unrepentant, should the thought of destruction even be considered. 2) Death is part of the natural cycle, do not hasten it, yet also, fear it not. The druids realize that death is part of life; this line requires them to protect life but also tells them that it is not the end of all, and should not be feared. This is also why some druids seem cold when speaking of someone who cannot be saved. 3) A true master seeks balance, he must possess the secrets of Purifying Flame, of Calming Water, of Steadfast Stone, and of Energizing Wind. The druids are told to seek knowledge of all of the powers given them. To focus on only one is to ignore the beauty and strength of the others. 4) Seek your own leaders, but test them for their worth. This is the basis for the druidic ruling system. The idea that a druid must challenge one above him for his position, comes from natures own survival of the fittest. 5) Each season has a charge for the faithful: In spring, when all is happy and cheerful, we share in the glory of the new birth. In Summer, we teach the word of Meaghana to the young, we hold court in the cathedral made for us by her. In Fall, we see the winter come, it is our charge to help all prepare for the coming storm. In winter, when life is hard, we must remind all of the glories of Meaghana that will return in spring. This has many meaning, both literal and figurative. The druids say that it is each person's responsibility to understand this passage for themselves. Since the reorganization of the Druidic Circles, each order of druids has come to claim one of the seasons as the symbol of their Order. The Druids who were once Scythes have become the Druids of Autumn, The Elemental Wardens have come to be the Druids of Winter, the Spirits Speakers are the Druids of Spring, and the Greater Druids have taken the name Druids of Summer. These different groups have begun to unify like never before. They now work together within the Great Circles each order attempting to uphold the commandment of the seasons. Rituals: The Holy symbol of all Druids of Meaghana is a small stone. This symbolizes that where ever they go, Meaghana is always with them. The different orders continue to use their former totems and symbols in addition to this. Also there are no temples to Meaghana. All of her priests worship in holy areas called groves. These are areas of great natural beauty and possessing wondrous power. Dependent on the type of Grove and the Druid branch that keeps it any number of powers may be found at certain groves. Noted Followers: Amakind Cyprus Valina Ravennian Noted Organizations: The Scythes Category:Gods Category:Meaghana